frozenpediathepenguinfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RePeat
TALK :TALK ::TALK ---- You didn' t have to shout it in Yellow Peat :P But I like Yellow!! :D You lucky RePeater :P And thanks for the offer, I'll tell ya when I need anything. Btw, I now dub thee official photo adder :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:10, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I know! :D :P Is something wrong with that? :P BTW, why is everything big and in yellow? :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:36, August 23, 2012 (UTC) And how did you get the 2000 edit? There aren't even a hundred edits yet. :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Peat, the letters squish up :P And yeah, skull is admin :D We have not gotten 2k edits yet though, so what did you do? :P Btw, edited Gentoo, Nice pics you guys! :D I will add pics when I get on computer. Which is about 2 minutes away :P Also, Skull, we currently have around 270 edits... And what was your idea that you said peat? PinguBonScott (talk) 22:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) About the infobox... I LOVE IT! I saw a bit on a webinar about them, and I really like the concept. You make the box, I stuff it with data :D PinguBonScott (talk) 23:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) And the high role... Sure! You shall be an admin my friend :D PinguBonScott (talk) 23:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... The colors... Make it look slightly like... maybe a Gentoo Penguin? Either that or a Blue Penguin :P PinguBonScott (talk) 00:59, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.. I'd say the box would have: Box Title: (Example:Penguin) Picture Scientific Name: (Examplus Penguinis) Height: (80-99 cm) Location: (Pingu's Mind) Food: (Watermelons) Number of Hatchlings: (10) Incubation Time: (59 days) Subspecies: (Yes, (Examplus Penguinis Parcus, Examplus Pingu Pingu) Thats it for the InfoBox :P You'll always be jealous. :P You can ask Pingu... :P Ahh, small letters!!! :D :P Skull5657 (talk) 20:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Yo peat, Posted the infobox info above skull PinguBonScott (talk) 23:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Skull5657 Whats too late? And do you like the pics I put up? Skull5657 (talk) 00:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, cool.! Um, the pics on the King, Rockhopper, and another that I can't remember. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and the other one was Adelie. :P Do you think we should get on chat? I mean, we keep on talking on each others talk pages. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot. :( Skull5657 (talk) 00:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, we'd be sort of leaving you out then, and I'm on LMBW chat. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh you editing? And you know that I'm chatting on LMBW? :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just editing. :P Ok, JW. :P Well, I have to go. Cya! Skull5657 (talk) 00:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :P Well, IDK. Pingu said they were great! :P Skull5657 (talk) 23:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm beating you in points now. :P I'm #2. :P Skull5657 (talk) 23:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I know, isn't it awesome!!? :D :P And they actually say Arkive. :p It's the website I pulled those pics from. :P Oh, and I beat you in pts because I got the 50 pics badge. :P Skull5657 (talk) 23:53, August 25, 2012 (UTC) That does make sense, but most of the pics I used were of different things, such as swimming, feeding, etc. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just got that a few minutes ago, actually. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:18, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thats wierd. I gtg now. Cya Skull5657 (talk) 15:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm back. Skull5657 (talk) 15:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Peat, you still here? Skull5657 (talk) 00:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. And, ideas about what? Skull5657 (talk) 17:03, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Um, IDK. Maybe do a whole penguin? Skull5657 (talk) 19:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) You could look it up on Google... XD Skull5657 (talk) 21:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) PinguBonScott Kk peat, no prob :D PinguBonScott (talk) 00:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Peat! Awesome job changing my tag ;) Btw, made infobox for emperor :D PinguBonScott (talk) 01:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Show me :P PinguBonScott (talk) 01:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! ;) Your coding is gonna get this wiki very far peat :) :P PinguBonScott (talk) 01:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, You arent that bad either :P I am so-so :P Will have a class though >:) PinguBonScott (talk) 01:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :P At school :P And, I answered you in the Your Species Category ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 01:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) About coding :P It is what my comouter class will be about this year :P PinguBonScott 02:05, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW they will teach at least QBasic. It is highly possible html and some others :P PinguBonScott (talk) 02:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) It is gonna be awesome :P PinguBonScott (talk) 02:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Be back in around 20 min :) Gonna watch Kirby :P Just finished watching Kirby :P It was about a factory :P PinguBonScott (talk) 02:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) T'was very funny :P PinguBonScott (talk) 03:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Kk peat. I'll see if i can bring THE iPad :P PinguBonScott (talk) 03:44, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, THE iPad :P (Aka, MY iPad) :P PinguBonScott (talk) 04:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, THE iPad :P PinguBonScott (talk) 04:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey peat! might be on till one o'clock, then friends house, where Idk if I may get on :P PinguBonScott (talk) 13:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) If you could add them to all the pages that would be good :) Right now I am editing the Rockhopper... Turns out there are three sub-species :P So yeah, kinda busy. Plus Homework :P PinguBonScott (talk) 15:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol, my homework aint that fun peat :P I have to put headers on 3 100 page notebooks. Plus 2 covers. :D :P Btw peat, start with infobox for the Adélie and Gentoo ;) I'll fill em, you judt lay them there. Would do so myself, but iPad's visual mode ain't that brilliant :P PinguBonScott (talk) 16:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chef Kirby Award Would make it more award like, but who cares :P http://i1002.photobucket.com/albums/af145/grankledude/th_d0868fc0d4d1d318bdf1121ecc7c34ef.jpg Awarded for Helping code :P PinguBonScott (talk) 16:47, August 25, 2012 (UTC) What is your award, may I ask? :P and yeah, if you could transfer to source code it would be awesome :P PinguBonScott (talk) 17:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) One does not simply keep a secret from the Penguin King :P Have an idea for next award :P Btw, I'll be offline for about an hour or so starting in a few minutes. If I dont reply to your comment, thats why :P PinguBonScott (talk) 17:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) gtg like right about... now... Btw, you missed Krill on the Gentoo :P Already got it :) PinguBonScott (talk) 17:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) What if you do not agree with what?... PinguBonScott (talk) 17:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) On which Page? PinguBonScott (talk) 21:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) If I have a mistake, feel free to correct it ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 00:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, even though I also am a christian, I'm trying to get this wiki more on the scientific focus. Even though, Science HAS confirmed God :) The point is here, lets say an atheist guy needs a penguin project done for his job. When he hops on to origin, and finds "God created every species that inhabited and inhabits the world" He would either go to other sites, or, write it down and get fired :P Thats why it is in the scientific point of view. No other reason, just for the wiki to be Global. PinguBonScott (talk) 13:16, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Kinda right about that... Maybe I´ll either delete that part or rename it "Scientific Origins" And have a part for penguins in the bible :) I'll let ya know what I come up with tomorrow PinguBonScott (talk) 22:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Btw peat, can you show me the source code for my awards? PinguBonScott (talk) 00:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks :) PinguBonScott (talk) 02:47, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Tell me when you're done :P No hurry though :P PinguBonScott (talk) 03:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey peat! No prob, I dont need it urgently ;) PinguBonScott 04:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) You are a genius peat! :D Thanks! PinguBonScott (talk) 02:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway! :D I will now PROPERLY :P Gift you the Chef Kirby Award! :) Peat, I put the TS pic up. Now I need it... You know. It doesnt work properly. I need it where the template is input, and it works like if it were a picture... Can you fix it up? PinguBonScott (talk) 00:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes please peat ;) PinguBonScott (talk) 02:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks peat Now we have a tongue smiley (Opus, Bill the cat and IDK who, tongue smiley-ing) PinguBonScott (talk) 03:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Peat, as In Coding help, I will need my badges when I get the images from computer :) If you want to help PinguBonScott (talk) 19:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC)